


The Vamp! AU No One Asked For

by Icantwrite88



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Tags May Change, Vampires, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwrite88/pseuds/Icantwrite88
Summary: Simmons was walking home from Donut's stupid party. He didn't expect to be turned into a vampire. Neither did he expect to help track down an insane and powerful vampire with other vampires who are also crazy and insane.Aka, I didn't see as much vampire fics for Grimmons so here we are now.





	1. Chapter 1

Simmons despised walking alone. He chose to go to that idiotic party Donut threw at his apartment. He didn’t remember exactly why he went. Maybe it was for the booze? Because he’s lonely? Just because he had nothing better to do? Simmons didn’t know, neither did he care. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He wished Grif came to the party with him. If he did, he probably would’ve had more fun. Instead, Grif insisted on staying home. He claimed he was “busy” but he knew Grif was watching tv with a bag of Cheetos somewhere. Simmons mentally cringed thinking about all the crumbs he’d have to clean up when he gets home.

Shaking his head, he turned down the block, heading towards his car. In the corner of his eye, he sees the shadow of a guy following him. He turns around, and the guy is gone. Maybe he drunk a little too much at the party. Simmons sighed and fumbled for his phone. He dialed Grif’s phone number.

“What?”

“M’drunk…”

“So? Why the hell should I care?”

“I can’t drive Grif…”

“Why not?”

“I could die. I could kill someone. I could get arrested.”

“Not my problem.”

“Just pick me up!”

“Nah…” Grif hung up. Simmons sighed. He opened his car door. He reclined the front seat all the way back. He’ll sleep here, sober up, and drive home in the morning. Luckily there’s no work tomorrow. Simmons closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_Tap tap tap_

Simmons springs up, his hands clutching at his chest. “What the fuck…” He mumbled under his breath. He cautiously stepped outside of his car. He looked around the deserted street and found nothing that could’ve made the sound. _This is what you get Simmons. You drink too much and now you’re hallucinating._ Great. Just as he was about to enter his car again, Simmons was picked up off his feet. A hand was around his neck. He looked down at the attacker. A bald man with an intimidating tattoo on his head. His facial expression was almost animalistic.

Simmons attempted to kick his attacker but to no use. Next thing he knew, he was knocked out cold.

The first thing Simmons did when he woke up, was kneeled down and threw up. Whatever he ate was gone now. Simmons groaned, clutching his stomach. He took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was in an alleyway for some reason. He slowly got off his knees and stood up, regretting his decision when another wave of nausea and lightheadedness hit him. He clutched the nearby wall, puking out his guts. He looked for his phone, which was thankfully was in his pocket, along with his keys and wallet. He looked up to the sky, which was still dark. Simmons staggered to his car, miraculously driving himself home. He took a quick shower and collapsed onto his bed.

_Pain… All he feels is pain… His skin felt like it was boiling. His insides churned. Details flooded his senses. It was all too much. And with the excruciating pain, came this animalistic need. This need that took over his mind and body. It flooded all sense of reason. **Hunger-**_

“SIMMONS!” He slowly opened his eyes to Grif leaning over him. “Good morning Grif…” He slurred together. “You look like shit…”

“Thanks, asshole… What time is it?”

“Late enough for you to start freaking out…” Simmons glanced at the alarm clock on his desk. It took some time for him to focus on the numbers, but when his mind finally processed the luminous 1:30. “FUCK I’M LATE!” Simmons attempted to get out of bed, but Grif pushed him back down. “Absolutely not.”

“GRIF IM LATE!” Simmons scrunched up his face. “YOU’RE LATE!”

“You’re sick Simmons! Anyone with a brain can see that!”

“I’m fine!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!

“Fuck off asshole!”

“Stay in bed dipshit!”

“Go away!”

“Simmons,” Grif took a deep breath. “You’re running a temperature. You’re like, burning up. I don’t need a thermometer to tell you that. And again, you look like shit.”

“But I can’t miss work! Wash will kill me!"

"Already called in a sick day for you. And no, you will not be sneaking out and going to work, or will you do your work from home." Simmons huffed. "Okay, but why are you here?"

"Well, you obviously need someone with you right now. I'm just trying to be a good friend you know!"

"You're skipping work and using my illness as an excuse." Grif mocked shock as he dramatically gasped. You wound me, Simmons!" Simmons scoffed. "Oh please! You'd love to avoid work if given the excuse! All so you could sit on your ass all day eating junk!"

"Call me if you need anything, Dick!" Grif fleed into the living room. Asshole... Simmons pressed his head against his pillow and sighed. The least he could do was get some sleep.

 

Simmons got progressively worse throughout the week. He had absolutely no energy to do anything (And that was saying a lot seeing how this is Simmons we're talking about). He didn't eat, nor did he drink anything. Anything he managed to take in would come back in the form of vomit. Grif was just about ready to call Doc over, but he continued to hesitate. He just hoped Simmons would get better soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Simmons woke up craving... something. He got out of bed, stretching out his stiff muscles. His nose caught the faint scent of a sweet aroma. He gradually made his way to the living room. His eyes caught on to Grif who was sleeping on the couch, his body intertwined with the throw-over blanket that swaddled him. The scent it's... it's coming from him. The aroma surrounded him, flooding his senses. His mouth watered as Grif shifted, revealing the base of his neck. Simmons growled at the sight.

"Simmons?" Grif mumbled, his voice laced with sleep and confusion. "Why are you up?" Simmons shrugged, his focus still directed on Grif's neck. "You okay dude?" Simmons shrugged again. Wouldn't it be nice for him just to sink his teeth into Grif's neck? Would Grif care? His thought process was interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Simmons! I think you need to go back to bed..." Simmons shook his head in protest.

"Simmons, this isn't an argument, get your ass to bed." Grif got up and put an arm around Simmons. He growled and quickly pinned Grif to the couch. "S-Simmons?! What the actual fuck?!" Simmons buried his head into Grif's neck. He was so close to that scent, yet he was so far away from it. He felt a tingling sensation in his mouth. "Simmons get the hell off of me!" Grif squirmed beneath him. Some part of his mind took pleasure in seeing Grif in this vulnerable position. He started to suck on Grif's neck, but it wasn't enough. "S-Simmons?!" Then, he sunk his teeth into Grif's plump neck. He moaned when the flow of blood filled his mouth. He endorsed in the sweet copper substance that filled every part of his being. When he was satisfied, he released his teeth off of Grif's neck, licking at the wound. Simmons nibbled lightly on Grif's shoulder feeling sated and calm.

Out of nowhere, Grif's hands pushed him away. Simmons growled in frustration. He glared at Grif. He looked at the two new holes that sat on Grif's neck. His eyes widened in mortification as he realized what he has done. His brain also caught up to Grif yelling at him. "-AT THE ACTUAL HELL SIMMONS?!" Tears pricked Simmons' eyes. "I-I... Shit... I-" Simmons hunched in on himself. "I... I..." Then everything was covered in darkness.

 

Grif's watched in horror and astonishment as Simmons disappeared into his clothes. He screamed when the bundle of clothes started moving. "S-Simmons?" He hesitantly lifted up Simmons' clothes. Under it was a large bat. Grif screeched and bolted to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He could faintly hear the bat squeaking in the living room. His whole body shuddered. He looked at himself in the mirror. He touched the fully healed marks on his neck. His friend totally didn't just bite him in the neck, right? He totally didn't have a moment sucking on his blood, right? And that definitely didn't turn him on! And he definitely, most certainly didn't turn into a bat in his living room. No way. Absolutely not. Nuh-uh. Nope.

The marks on his neck, however, spoke for themselves. Fucking Richard "Dick" Simmons is a fucking vampire. Grif slightly panicked at the realization. His best friend, his crush, is a fucking vampire. Also, he can turn into a fucking bat, an animal Grif is extremely afraid of. As much as Grif wanted to run for the hills, he reminded himself that this is Simmons. The same Simmons who he has been friends with for years. The Simmons he's been crushing on for months. The Simmons who anchors him. He groaned out loud, putting his face in his hands. He can't believe he's actually doing this...

Grif cautiously exited the bathroom, making slight steps towards the living room. The bat, Simmons, was curled in a ball on the couch, trembling and squeaking. Grif took a deep breath. "S-Simmons?" Simmons stopped squeaking and curled into a tighter ball. He came frighteningly close to Simmons. Grif picked up Simmons' clothes that were strewn on the floor. He kneeled down to Simmons' level. "H-Hey Simmons... Can you like, change back?" No response. Fuck...

He picked up the clothes that were strewn on the floor. He quickly threw the clothes over Simmons. He closed his eyes as he picked up the bundle of clothes. He felt Simmons shift slightly in the cocoon of clothes. He opened one eye to be met with a pair of dark, beady eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay, okay! I can do this! Your just a rat. A big ol' fluffy rat. With wings! A-And fangs... And big ass ears... But a rat! A weird one!" He muttered to himself. He opened both eyes, staring directly at Simmons. His facial expression didn't change much, but he still shivered in Grif's hold.

Grif hesitantly reached his hand out towards Simmons. He experimentally rubbed his thumb over the fur on top of his head which was surprisingly soft. Grif continued to stroke his thumb across Simmons' head. Simmons stopped trembling. He actually leaned into the touch. Then, a low rumbling sound escaped from the creature. He's purring. Fuck, Grif had to admit it's kinda cute. He sat on the couch, continuing to pet the furry creature. Simmons nestled into Grif's hand. Soon enough, Simmons fell asleep (He thinks because fuck these bats and their non-closing eyes). Grif closed his eyes and fell asleep along with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Simmons slowly woke up from his slumber. He shivered. Are the windows open? He looks down in horror to see his naked body on top of Grif's. He yelped, scrambling off of Grif. "Simmons I swear to God if you're still a bat..." He mumbled. "Grif? What are you talking about?" Grif sat up and let out a huge yawn. "You don't remember? You turned into a fricking bat..." Oh... now he remembers. He bit Grif... and then he freaked out and turned into a bat. Then Grif petted him until he fell asleep, which was nice, but it didn't help the wave of anxiety flowing through him. Fuck. He curled in on himself. "Grif I... I-I'm so so sorry..." Tears pricked his eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean it I swear!"

"First, calm down. I don't want you to turn into a bat again, they freak me out..."

"CALM DOWN?! I-I-I FUCKING B-BIT YOU IN THE FUCKING NECK! AND THEN I T-TURNED INTO A BAT! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! IT'S NOT! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW-" Grif grabbed his shoulders. "Simmons, do not turn into a fucking bat or I swear to God, I will kill you." Simmons' anger was repressed by his fear. He took a deep breath, letting out a feeble okay. "Uh... your clothes are on the couch..." Grif looked away from Simmons. Fuck, right clothes. Simmons grabbed his clothes and rushed to put them on. "You done?"

"Uh... y-yeah." Simmons stood up, feeling awkward and startled of the situation. "So..." Grif started. "So?"

"You're a vampire."

"Grif, vampires don't exist."

"Simmons, you're a vampire. You just had a buffet on my neck." He winced. "Sorry..."

"Look it's... it's fine. I don't care." Grif ran a hand through his hair. "We just need to figure out some stuff, alright?" Simmons nodded. "Again, you're a vampire. Were you always one, or..." Simmons rolled his eyes. "Yes Grif, I was secretly a vampire this whole time! I've been surviving off of squirrels and rats!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Jeese, you don't have to be an ass about it..." Simmons huffed exasperatedly. "So, who bit you? That's how that works, right?"

"I... I don't know..." He answered honestly. "Maybe it has something to do with you being sick?"

"Maybe... I don't know."

"Huh... I mean... When you bit me it hurt for a little bit. Then it felt... y-you wouldn't feel anything. Trust me... A-Anyways, don't you guys have weaknesses or some shit? Like sunlight?"

"I don't know... and honestly, I don't want to find out."

"But it'll be good to know! What if you're allergic to garlic and you eat pizza and you die? If you step outside, will you start sparkling like a disco ball, or combust into flames? Do you float when you sleep? All important questions right here!"

"Fuck! Work!"

"Exactly Simmons. Exactly." Simmons groaned. He rested his head in his hands. "I'm a freak..." He mumbled. "A complete freak..."

"Hey, don't say that! You're not a freak! You're just... different now! Unique!" Simmons let out a deep sigh. What was he going to do with his life now? He's a vampire, a fricking vampire. One that's always hungry for blood, and can't control themselves for it. One that turns into a fucking bat. How'd he get into this mess in the first place?

A reassuring hand placed itself on Simmons back, rubbing soothing circles along his spine. "We'll get through this. You'll get through this." All the stress, fear, and anxiety he built up to this moment poured out of him. Simmons pathetically leaned into Grif's shoulder, sobbing into his orange hoodie. Grif whispered comforting words to Simmons, which only made him cry more. After some embarrassingly long minutes of him crying his eyes out, he exhausted himself out. His crying reduced to quiet sniffles. "I'm gonna get up okay?" Simmons numbly nodded, shifting himself off of Grif.

He expected him to retreat back to his room, or sneak out of the house. Because of what he was now and what he did. To his surprise, Grif came back with a container of ice cream, two spoons, and a box of tissues in his hands. He was dragging around a big blanket which was wrapped around his neck. Grif sat down on the floor, patting on the floor next to him. Simmons moved to the cold living room floor. Grif wrapped the heavy blanket around both of them. "I know how you hate eating stuff from the container, so if you want me to get you a cup or something I'll get it-"

Simmons took one of the spoons in Grif's hand. "No. It's fine." He gave Grif a small, feeble smile. "I'd like some ice cream right now." Grif opened the lid to the ice cream carton. They spent the rest of the day curled in a warm blanket and eating ice cream. Eventually, they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons woke up to a strong sense of nausea. He swiftly ran to the bathroom and puked his contents out. Quickly, he regained his strength, feeling as right as rain. He felt hungry. He went to the kitchen, smiling as he passed Grif sleeping on the floor, still wrapped in the blanket. He opened the fridge. Nothing in the fridge would satisfy his appetite. He was a vampire now, right? His diet consisted of blood now. Fast food and frozen products wouldn't cut it. He glanced at Grif in the living room. Maybe Grif would be okay with him biting his neck and filling his mouth with warm blood-

Simmons shook his head. He can't do that to Grif, not again. He'll have to search for another food source. He'll have to go outside. Simmons shook at the idea of going outside and bursting into flames. Nevermind that. He has to go outside! He can't keep using Grif like a personal sippy cup! Lord knows what impact it has on his health. Simmons walked towards a nearby window. The light didn't seem to be harming his skin. He hesitantly opened the window. Nothing was happening so far, which was fabulous. He stuck his arm out. He was pleased to see that it didn't combust into flames. His victory was short lived when his arm caught on fire. Simmons began screaming, pulling his arm away from the window. He rushed to the sink, turned on the water, and drenched his arm. The fire went out. Miraculously, there were no burns on his arm.

Simmons sighed in relief. "What the hell are you doing?" Simmons' yelped. His body shivered, expecting a change. He sighed in relief when he saw Grif standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "I don't sparkle in the sunlight, to your disappointment."

"You went outside?"

"No, I stuck my arm out the window and it caught fire." He said nonchalantly. Grif's gaped at him. "Are you serious?! Did you burn yourself? Are you okay?"

Simmons raised his arm, showing Grif he was alright. "What were you thinking?! What if your hand turned into ash or something?!"

"It didn't!" Grif pinched the bridges of his nose. "At least we know what happens now! And we might as well know what hurts me and what doesn't!" Grif sighed. "Whatever..." Grif walked into the living room. Simmons followed suit. "I'm going to head out and get some things. Want anything."

"Meat. Extra bloody." Grif physically flinched. "R-Right..." Grif put on sweatpants and jeans and left the apartment. Simmons stretched out his muscles. Time to experiment...

  
When Grif opened the door, he noticed Simmons clothes on the ground. Shit. Grif shrieked when he saw Simmons fly across the room, dropping the bag he held in his hand. "WHY?!" Simmons flew towards him. In a blink of an eye, Simmons turned back into a human, a very much naked human. Simmons tripped over his feet, regaining his barrings. He shook visibly. "I was wondering if I could make myself change into a bat." He answered. "Well no shit Sherlock!"

"Fuck off. I also learned I could fly pretty fast. And run!"

"Bats can't run." Grif found his eyes wandering to other parts of Simmons body, which was now unnaturally pale. His eyes glanced down and ohmygosh- Grif mentally slapped himself as he pushed himself to look Simmons in the eyes.

"You don't know that! You don't seem like the type of person who spends their time learning about bats, you know because you’re a pussy and scream at the sight of them."

"Eat shit, Simmons. Also, clothes."

"Fuck!" Simmons quickly bent down to pick up his clothes, which gave Grif a great view of Simmons bubble butt. Fuck me... he thought to himself. Simmons ran into the hallway. Once Simmons closed his bedroom door, Grif took a pillow from the couch and screamed into it. Fuck Simmons. Fuck vampires. Fuck bats. Fuck everything. Thank fucking God for his patented Grif poker face. He took a breath and picked up the bag that was on the floor. Simmons walked into the living room as if he wasn't just walking around the living room naked. "What's in there?"

"Nothing much. Just garlic powder, food and the meat you wanted."

"You mean the junk you consider food?"

"You mean the art you won't eat because you're a stuck up prick? It's not my fault you have a zucchini stuck up your ass." He quipped back, not missing a beat. "Why the garlic?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you're allergic to garlic now."

"And here I thought you were about to make yourself a nice, healthy meal."

"You know, we should go for a walk. Get some vitamin D in your system. You're really pale, could use the sunlight."

"Oh fuck off..."

Simmons took out the package of meat in the bag. His eyes slightly glowed as his eyes followed the blood moving around in the package. He drew the package up to his mouth and bit two symmetrical holes on the side. Then he started to drink. Grif grimaced at the sight. Simmons withdrew the package from his lips, his teeth now stained in red. He looked at Grif, giving him the same look he had when he bit him. Well shit... "Simmons? You good?"

Simmons blinked for a few moments. "Yeah... I'm fine. Anyways, garlic."

"R-Right..." Grif opened the container, the stench of garlic invaded the air. "Is the smell doing anything for you?"

"Despite being really unpleasant? No... But now that you say it, I do feel kinda dizzy..." Simmons leaned his head onto Grif's shoulders. "Everything's spinning Grif..." Simmons fluttered his eyes, obviously struggling to keep himself up. He looked like he was about to pass out. He quickly closed the container. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Are you sure?" When Simmons didn't reply, he looked over to see Simmons sleeping. Grif sighed. He's royally screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days involved Simmons getting used to being a vampire. They learned that Garlic knocks him out, he can't digest food anymore, he can turn himself into a bat and combusts into flames when in contact with sunlight. They also learned his sleep schedule flipped itself around, as he found himself sleeping most of the day and waking up at night. Apparently, his senses became impeccably sharp. He could see in the dark now, and hear sounds from miles away. This, however, made it extremely hard for him to fall asleep, especially since the day is busier than the night.

He couldn't see himself in the mirror anymore, which bothered him. When he goes to work, _if_ he goes to work, he won't know if he's decent or not. He won't be able to see himself ever again. Grif told him he could tell him if he was decent, but what does Grif know about decency? Grif is the living embodiment of a pig. He was and still is the last person Grif would ever talk about being propper. Secretly, he appreciated the gesture.

One thing he couldn't stand was the neverending hunger. It charred and haunted him, nagging at parts of his brain to sink his teeth into something... or someone. The only person Simmons was in contact with while he was holed in his apartment was Grif. Simmons refused to feed off of Grif. He knew the blood from the meat packages weren't going to satisfy his hunger. He needed something thicker, something with more substance. He craved Grif's sweet, metallic blood.

He often found himself staring at Grif, imagining his teeth sinking into Grif's plump neck. Which is what he was doing. Looking at Grif's juicy fat neck while he watched some unmemorable show on tv. "Stop it." Simmons snapped out of his trance. "W-What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You're giving me that same look."

"What look?"

"Like... like you wanna eat me... You know your eyes glow right? A-and the fangs..." Simmons shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Grif. "Sorry..."

"You're hungry?"

"N-Not really-"

"You're such a bad liar..." Grif placed his hands on Simmons' face, pulling him to the base of Grif's neck. His mouth watered as the scent of Grif's blood reached his nose. It became difficult to keep his instincts in check. "Grif..." His throat rumbled in an octave it never reached before. "Y-You... You can take from me..."

"Can't. Won't." His brain struggled to make a complete sentence. "It's okay. You won't hurt me. Take what you need." Simmons didn't need to be told twice. He sunk his teeth into Grif's neck. He felt a huge sense of euphoria as blood gushed into his mouth. He retracted his teeth, sucking the rich blood Grif offered. The muscles in Grif's neck started to move, causing more blood to come out from the two openings in his neck. He pulled away, watching the blood trickle down his neck. He leaned and lapped it up in one swipe of the tongue. "Fuck..."

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Grif limped into Simmons' hold. "D-Does it hurt?"

"A little... But I already said I don't care..."

"S-Sorry..."

"It's fine..." He slurred. "I'm gonna take a nap..." Grif nestled into Simmons' arms. "Don't sleep on me! Grif!" Grif was sound asleep, slightly snoring into Simmons' shirt. Fuck you Grif... Simmons got himself off the couch. How does Grif sleep here? It has to be the least comfortable thing in the world to do. He sighed and attempted to lift Grif up. Grif was as light as a feather, which left him bewildered. Grif, with all the junk he eats on a regular basis, doesn't seem to be the lightest of people. Maybe it had something to do with being a vampire? Simmons shrugged as he moved Grif into a bridal style position.

He softly kicked Grif's door open. God, he hated this room. It always looked like a tornado went through it. It always smelled rotten and repugnant. He wondered how Grif could live in this mess. If it were him, he'd go insane. Simmons carefully stepped over the trash that was littered all over the floor. He placed Grif in his disheveled bed. Simmons started to feel grateful for Grif. He could have run away from him. He could have exposed him to the public, heck, he could kill him. Yet, for some odd and obscure reason, he didn't. He smiled softly to himself. Despite him being absolutely insufferable, he was a great friend. "I know you can't hear this but... thanks... for the blood and everything... I appreciate it, really." With that, he left Grif's room.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for their coworkers to start calling for Simmons. Grif tried his best to keep them at bay, but they were all starting to get angsty. Donut constantly texted him about a get better kit he's making. Sarge called to complain about how Donut was unbearable, how he missed Simmons' "yes sir attitude". He knew they couldn't keep up this lie any longer. This was made apparent when Wash called.

"What do we do?! Fuck, what do we do?! We can't answer him!" Simmons panicked. He paced around the living room, gripping his hair. His eyes starting glowing, and his body physically shook. "We have to answer this Simmons. We can't keep this up!"

"We can't! W-We can't! W-W-We-" Simmons poofed himself into a bat, making Grif flinch. Out of panic, he pressed the answer button on accident. "Hello? Grif? Simmons?" Simmons screeched. Grif quickly pulled the phone towards his ear. "H-Hello? Washington? Hi!"

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gritted the last part out, glaring at Simmons. Simmons perched himself on the ceiling, hiding into a corner. "Are you two still sick? Everyone back at the office is worried about you. I'm worried too. Are you two okay?"

"Just dandy Wash!"

"In that case, it's about time you two returned to work." Simmons started screeching again. "What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"No really, what is that?"

"I gotta go Wash, Bye!" He abruptly hung up. "He heard you." He hissed. Simmons continuously screeched, trembling. Grif sighed. "Just come here." Grif held out his hands. Simmons flew down hesitantly. He started to pet Simmons' head. "This lie couldn't last forever Simmons. You and I both know that. You were eventually going to have to go back to work." Simmons trembled into his hands. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

Grif managed to calm Simmons down. He turned back human, putting on his clothes. He then plopped down on the couch. He went throughout the day watching a bunch of sitcoms, probably pitying himself. Grif accompanied him. The best he could do was to be a silent affirmation of affection. He wanted Simmons to know he was there, any time that he needed him. In the midst of his thoughts, he noticed his hand found a way around Simmons'. Simmons glanced at the intertwined hands, yet he didn't pull them away. Grif blushed, trying to focus on the tv.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Simmons yelped. "We're screwed! We're absolutely screwed!"

"Calm down!" Grif walked over to answer the door, only for it to abruptly open. "Hello, Simmons." Grif and Simmons paled at the sight of their boss. "W-Wash! What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, human. Rest now." Grif suddenly collapses onto the floor. "Grif? GRIF?!" Simmons quickly knelt down to access Grif. He's only sleeping, much to Simmons' relief. He looked at Wash, whose facial expressions were unreadable. "What did you do to him?"

"He is simply sleeping. But that doesn't matter. You're coming with me."

"W-What?!" Simmons stood up, backing himself up to a wall. "Come with me and the human won't be harmed." _Grif!_ His instincts flared up. Possessiveness with a predatorial touch filled his mind. He jumped at Wash, wrapping his hands around his neck. "You don't touch him!" He growled out. Wash kicked at his feet, knocking him down. He pinned Simmons to the ground. "I'm really not in the mood for this..." Simmons flipped Wash over. They wrestled back and forth, knocking down whatever was in their path.

Simmons gained the upper hand, picking up Wash and slamming him into the nearby coffee table. "You're strong for a fledgling, aren't you?" Simmons bared his fangs, hissing at Wash. He prepared a punch aimed at Wash's face, but Wash rolled out the way. He found his way in his feet, tackling Simmons to the ground. He thrashed against Wash's hold. A rag soaked in a revolting smell covered his nose. Simmons' world became dizzy. He shook his head. He still needed to protect Grif. He needed... He needed to... Simmons' eyes felt heavy. The last thing he saw was Wash's face looming over him.

 

  
Washington stared at the sleeping fledging. Man did he almost gave Wash a run for his money... Almost. He was ridiculously strong for a fledgling. He pulled out his phone from a zipped up pouch.

_Got him. Bringing him rn_

He threw Simmons over his shoulder. He glanced over to Grif, who was knocked out cold on the couch. Then he looked at the destruction they had caused fighting. Poor Grif, he never did well with cleaning up messes. Oh well. Wash left the apartment with Simmons in tow.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who saw the chapter I just put up, well that's a future chapter. I write three chapters ahead and I accidentally uploaded the wrong one. Oopsie! Sorry for the inconvenience!

Simmons woke up to a bright light shining in his face. He hissed as he tried to shield himself from the blinding light, only to find his hands tied behind his back. The light was pushed aside from his face. Washington towered over him. His eyes radiated a golden hue. He was like him. He was a vampire. "Tell me how you turned."

"What?"

"How did you turn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And can you turn off the light?" Wash huffed, turning off the lamp. His eyes adjusted to the room. He was in... Wash's office? "Okay, let me make it really simple for you, who bit you?"

"No one bit me!"

"Simmons, that is how you turn into a vampire. Someone had to bite you. Think real hard for me, who turned you." He tried to remember, but his memories were all foggy. What he did remember was Wash coming into their apartment. Wash attacking him, attacking Grif. "Where's Grif?" He snarled out. "I'm the one asking the questions here." Simmons struggled against the bindings that were tightly wrapped around his hands. "Don't bother. Those roped were designed to keep the strongest of vampires at bay. There is no way you'd be able to-"

Snap

Simmons rubbed at his hands. He got up, cornering Wash. "I'm going to ask you one last time, where is Grif?" Washington pulled a punch, only for it to be caught in Simmons' hand. He squeezed, making Wash yelp in pain. "Fine, he's at your apartment! I only knocked him out!" Simmons snarled at Wash as he let go of his hand. "How fucking strong are you? I still would like to know how you turned."

"I don't know! Now excuse me, but I have to get back to Grif."

"That I cannot do."

"Why not?"

"Because Simmons, you're the first fledgling we've seen in a very long time. In fact, it's kind of illegal to turn people so it would help me a lot if you just told me who turned you. Then, I'll let you go."

"I already told you I don't know!" They looked into each other's eyes, waiting for a response from the other. Washington took a deep breath. "Okay, you don't know. Makes my job a lot harder... Just follow me."

"This is my job dipshit, I think I'm able to find the exit."

"I could fire you."

"YOU JUST ATTACKED ME AND THEN KIDNAPPED ME!" Washington shrugged. He opened the door. A woman with red hair and a well-built figurine meets them. "This the fledgling?"

"Yeah, he's pretty strong too..." The woman held out her hand. "Carolina." Simmons refused to return the gesture. "You all are insane! First, you attack me in my own home, then you want to befriend me!" He pointed at Wash. "You said if I tell you who turned me, I could go home! I already told you I don't fucking know! I want to go home, see if Grif is okay, and forget I ever met any of you!"

"You can't go yet! We have to deal with you-" The red-haired chick, Carolina puts a hand on Wash's shoulder. "Let me talk to him."

"...Fine." Washington put his hands up in defeat. "Look, I know this is insane and complicated. I know Wash put us on the wrong foot with you, but we really aren't trying to hurt you. We actually want to help you." Simmons scoffed. "Gee thank you for kicking my ass and kidnapping me! Really appreciated you guys!"

"Look, being a fledgling isn't easy. We both were fledglings before and it sucked. We just want to make sure you adapt properly and to find out who turned you."

"Was fighting necessary?! Couldn't you have just, I don't know, tell me that in the first place?!"

"I tried to make you come peacefully!" Wash argued. "You threatened to harm Grif!"

"You what-?" Wash shrugged. Carolina hits his head, knocking him to the ground. "No wonder you don't trust us! I apologize. Wash is sometimes an idiot. If it were me, I would have never threatened anyone." She says the last part loudly, probably for Washington to hear. "Anyways, you can go home. It's night, so you should be fine in the sun. However, you have to come here eventually to sort things out. We'll answer every question you have about us and the 'vampire experience'"

"Fine, but if you hurt Grif in any way, I'll hurt you."

"Noted." Simmons quickly made his way out the building and on his way home.

  
Simmons opened the door to his now ruined living room. The fight he had with Wash broke parts of the wall, furniture, even the coffee table. He sighed in relief when he noticed Grif knocked out on the couch. "Grif, wake up." He shook Grif from the couch. "Just five more minutes..."

"Wake up fatass." Grif slowly opened his eyes. "Simmons?"

"Hey, Grif..." Grif looked around the living room. "What happened?"

"Wash happened. He... He did something to you. And a bunch of confusing shit..."

"He messed up the living room..."

"Yeah."

"The landlady is going to be so pissed."

"Yup."

"I'm going to bed."

"Good idea." Simmons went to his room, which was thankfully clean. He threw himself onto the bed. He could fix the living room later. He could deal with Wash and Carolina later. It's future Simmons' problem now.


	8. Chapter 8

Simmons didn't want to go back to that office, especially after his confrontation with Wash. He especially didn't want to go the day after the encounter. Grif however, insisted that they should go. So there they were, in front of the large building at 10:00 at night. "Can't we do this later? Or never?"

"It's now or never." Simmons took a deep breath. "Fine... but if shit goes down, I want you to run, okay?"

"What? I'm not leaving you in there if something bad happens!"

"Grif, _please_. Promise me."

"Absolutely not!"

" _Grif_."

"...Whatever." Grif shrugged, pushing the topic aside. Simmons fidgeted with his hands as Grif opens the door. They enter the building together. The same receptionist lady that sits there during the day was there. He never really liked her. Everything about her screamed something was off. "Simmons! Grif! What are you doing here so late?" She asks, tilting her head slightly and grinning as if her life depends on it. "We're here to speak to Washington." Grif steps up. "Oh my, it appears Mr. Washingtion isn't here right now! In fact, no one is! It's after hours. Have a nice day you two!"

"You're lying!"

"I apologize. I suggest you come during the day to talk to Mr. Washingtion." Simmons catches a shimmer of yellow from the lady's eye."

"You're not human." He murmured. The lady's smile widened. "What makes you say that Richard "Dick" Simmons?" He shivered at the sound of his full name. He gulped. "Oh! You've turned, haven't you? My mistake! Mr. Washington is upstairs on your floor. Just to warn you, things might be pretty unusual up there. Ah, but what do I know about strange?" With a flicker of a hand, her eyes changed from pale blue to golden yellow. Her hair changed from blonde to purple. "Have a wonderful day!"

They walked towards the elevator. "Fuck man... Fucking Samantha..." Grif ran his hand through his hair. "Fucking crazy..."

"Insane... Dude, how much of our lives is a lie?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly. The elevator dinged. The door opened to reveal their office. As soon as they walked out, he was tackled by someone. A guy with eccentric curly hair towered over him. "HI NEW PERSON!" He looked up at Grif. "NEW PERSONS!" He gasped. "CABOOSE, WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone yelled from the back. "Hi, new person! What's your name? My name is Caboose!"

"Can you get off of him?" Grif asks. The guy, Caboose happily complied. Another person comes in. He had stringy black hair and wore large glasses on his face. "Who the fuck are you?" The guy asks, his eyes glimmering blue. "We just want to talk to Washington."

"You gotta answer my question first." The man crossed his arms. "I'm sure Washington will explain everything to you if you bring him here." The man sighed. "Wash, get your ass in this room." He shouted. Wash enters the room and looks their way first. "Simmons! You came! And sooner than we thought you would... You brought Grif?" He sounded confused, almost a little scared of Grif. Grif nonchalantly shrugged as Simmons affirmatively nodded. "Is he... aware of the circumstances?" Everyone stared at Grif. The guy and Caboose all seemed as if they wanted to tear him apart. Simmons bared his fangs in response, pushing Grif to the back of him. "He knows."

"Can he be trusted?" The guy speaks up. "I trust him. He's helped me this entire time. Plus he's my best friend. Of fucking course I trust him. And you should too." Simmons turned to Grif and slightly smiled. He meant what he said about Grif. With everything that happened, he'd go on to say that he trusted Grif with his life. Grif gave him a perplexing look in response. His face was stoic, but his eyes were filled with so many other emotions. ." "...Right... let's talk in my office." Washington led them to the familiar room that was his office. He motioned for both of them to sit down. He sat down in his chair, holding his hands together. "I know you guys know that Simmons is a vampire."

"Well, no shit..." Grif muttered under his breath. "Thank you, Watson, for your output." Washington chimed back. "Anyways, I'll first explain the weaknesses and strength of vampires. You'll have to avoid garlic and sunlight. Garlic makes you sleep, and sunlight makes you go on fire. You can turn into a bat, but if your emotions are unstable, you'll accidentally turn into one. Your senses have been heightened, and your strength has increased. Oh, and so has your healing factor. And of course, you need blood. Ever few weeks of supplying yourself with blood should suffice, but you're a fledgling, which means you need more than the normal amount. Speaking of which, have you fed yourself in the time you've turned?"

Simmons turned beet red, nodding in shame. "Really? Off of who?"

"Me. I let him." Grif responded for Simmons. Wash raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything on the matter. "Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions about everything. Well, I can't get too much into details, but this office is actually where supernatural affairs are disputed. If you didn't guess, I'm a vampire. A lot of the people who work in night shift are a supernatural creature. Mostly vampires, but still. What's important, is the fact that it's against the rules to turn anyone into anything without their initial consent and approval. I didn't see you begging to be a vampire, and I can assume you weren't trying to become one. This means we have a rogue vampire in our mists..." Washington sighed.

"Any questions?" Many, Simmons thought. Instead, he shook his head, biting his lip. "Alright then. You'll be working the night shift from now on. This way, you can keep your job and give us insights about this rogue vampire."

"WHAT?!" Grif galked. "So I'm separated from Simmons so you could catch some stupid vampire?!"

"Unless you want Simmons to combust into flames trying to get to work, then yes. Since you're making such a fuss about it, you're working night shift too." Simmons looked at Grif with uncertainty. Would he really do that for him? Was he really that offended when they would switch shifts? Grif glanced at Simmons, his eyes giving him a supporting expression. It was very much appreciated. "Now then, I believe you two should get out of my office and introduce yourself to everyone." They got up and entered their office area.

"Well, shit..." Grif starts. "This is so confusing... and dumb." Simmons made a sound in agreement. "This is my life now, isn't it? A huge confusing mess."

"We'll make sense of it." Simmons snorted. Yeah right...


	9. Chapter 9

Simmons walked into the office, only to be tackled by Caboose... again. "HI SIMMONS! Why were you talking to Washingtub?"

"Washinton-"

"Did Washingfub yell at you? He does that a lot... BUT I DON'T GET YELLED AT! But Church does... CHURCH IS AWESOME AND WASHINGFUN IS JUST MEAN!" Grif snorts in the background and Simmons shoots a glare at him. "Can you get off of me?"

"Wait." Caboose dips his head into Simmons' chest, sniffing him. Before Simmons could push Caboose off of him, Caboose was already moving towards Grif. "Uh, no thanks..." Caboose shrugged. "Simmons smell like energy beans... and libarbies." Simmons didn't know whether to correct Caboose or to be confused by what was just said. Meanwhile, Grif is currently laughing at him. "CABOOSE!" Glasses enters the scene again, seemingly more angry than before. "Leave them alone."

"But Churrrrchhh!" Caboose whines. "Go bother Tucker or something." Caboose pouts and goes to the other side of the office. "I'm guessing you have night shift now." Simmons nodded. Church let out a long sigh. He held out his hands to Simmons. "Church." Simmons grabbed the hand, smiling softly. "Simmons."

"And Grif." Church rolled his eyes, glaring at Grif. Simmons frowns at the hostile action towards Grif. "You're from the day shift, right? You should know your way around. Caboose and Tucker are over there. Carolina is somewhere being a stuck up bitch. If you're lucky, Doc and O'Malley might pop in."

"Doc works here?" Simmons didn't know Doc personally. He knew Donut and Doc hung out frequently, but other than that, Doc was a complete and total stranger. "Nah, but he's the food guy. For you know, people like us."

"He... He lets you... do that?"

"What? No. He brings us blood from his job." Simmons nodded, feeling uncomfortable at how casual Church sounded when talking about drinking blood. Though, the thought of sinking his teeth into a blood package didn't sound so bad. Simmons licked his lips at the idea of blood. A hand was on his shoulders, snapping him out of his train of thought. "You good?" Grif gave him a comforting, but worried look. "Y-Yeah..."

"You hungry?"

"No..." Church watches their conversation, glaring at Grif. They walked over to Caboose, who was talking to another person. They stopped their conversation. "Tucker, this is Simmons. Simmons, this is Tucker. Tucker is a witch."

"Aren't witches like, girls?" Tucker snorted. "The word 'witch' isn't tied to gender dumbass. The girl witches are crazy though. I know 'cause I dated one. Don't date a witch girl." He warns. "Anyways, who's the human?"

"That's Grif!" Caboose replied happily. Tucker gives Grif a look of pity and disgust. "Good luck man. You're gonna hate it here. The weirdest shit happens on a daily basis." Just then, Carolina walks into the office. "Simmons, Grif. Back so soon?" The two of them nodded. "They aren't causing you too much trouble? If they are, you can always tell me." The sentenced seemed more of a threat to the others (besides him and Grif).

After a passive aggressive conversation, Grif and Simmons went to their corner of the office. "This shit is crazy..." Grif mumbled. Simmons sighed in response, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"Dragging you into this mess..."

"Simmons, I already told you. I don't care. What are friends for, right?"

"Friends shouldn't bite each other's necks! Friends shouldn't be able to turn into bats, o-or have fangs, or catch fire every time they go outside! W-What if I turn you too?! You can't be around me Grif! I'm dangerous!" Simmons felt his anxiety building up in his body, taking away his breath and all sense of logic. "Simmons, look at me." He did. "Normal people don't have fangs, or have tendencies for biting necks, but when were we ever normal? I don't care if you're a vampire, or a witch, or even a fucking... I don't know, fish or something? Regardless, you're Simmons and I like you either way."

"But I'm dangerous!"

"Yeah, so? You know, I can be scary too! I'll have you know I took karate!" Simmons snorted. "In like first grade. You broke your ankle."

"Still a badass." Simmons chuckled softly. "How do you know that anyway?"

"Kai told me."

"Fucking Kai..."

"She also said you suck at surfing. What type of Hawaiian are you?"

"It was one time! It was a really big wave! Like, monster-sized!" Simmons laughed softly. "Thank you, again."

"No problem dude. Just being a friend." Grif placed his hand on Simmons' shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "GASP! THIS IS THE PART WHERE THEY KISS!" Caboose says out of nowhere. They both turn red, quickly denying any form of relationship that isn't platonic. "You guys need to get a room. Or you know, fuck in the closet like the rest of us." Tucker joins in. They simultaneously flipped them off as they fled to another location.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few weeks working night shift, Simmons has gotten to know his new coworkers. Caboose, the werewolf, has a bundle of energy. Though he isn't the brightest of bulbs, he made up for it with his seemingly endless strength. He was a little too energetic for Simmons and Grif's taste. Caboose often followed Church around the office, talking about the smallest of details that you wouldn't notice unless you squinted real hard.

Church was the complete opposite of Caboose. Church was always angry, and God knows what he's pissed about. He didn't like Grif, for whatever reason. Everyone else accepted Grif except him. He often got upset when Church glared at him or isolated him from their conversations. For some reason, Church doesn't treat him the same way. Why? Is it because he isn't human anymore? If anyone else should be an outsider, it should be him, because apparently, he is the first fledgling in a long time.

Other than Church and Caboose, everyone else is cool, for the most part. Tucker, despite being a total fuck boy, he's welcoming and funny. Carolina seems serious, but she's really friendly once Simmons got to know her. Wash is still Wash but as a vampire. Simmons wonders how he didn't notice his pale skin and his seemingly shinning brown eyes.

Besides the characters he calls coworkers, life was getting back to a regular routine, well, as regular as it could be for a vampire. As usual, Simmons sat himself down on his office chair, clacking away on the computer. His job was identical to the one before, look at the "businesses" income and expenses. Suddenly, his phone rings in his pocket. He takes it out. Donut is calling him. Fuck. He decides to ignore the call, hoping he won't call again. But he does, three times in a row. Reluctantly, Simmons answers on the fourth call. "Yes, Donut."

"S-Simmons!" Donut's voice was wavery and... off. His tone sounded fake and strained. "I want- no, I need you to come over. Please."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come over as soon as you can?" Donut pleads. Simmons gulped. Donut has never acted like this. Even if he was stressed, he'd be all dramatic about it. He hasn't even dropped an innuendo yet, which is totally unlike him! "I-I'll be there soon."

"Simmons?"

"Yes?"

"Bring no one."

"What? Why-"

"Just don't Simmons!" Donut sighed. "Just... don't. Please?"

"...R-Right." Donut hangs up first. Simmons got up from his chair and hurried out of the office.

Simmons arrived in front of Donut's apartment. He went up to the familiar stairs and to Donut's front door. He rang the doorbell. No answer. Simmons tries the door. It was unlocked. He slowly walked into the dark room. It was messy, which said a lot since Donut was always organized. Suddenly, a fast-moving blur slams him to the ground. Simmons groaned when he hit the floor. "I'm so sorry Simmons, b-but I gotta... I gotta..." He opened his eyes. Donut towered over him with a predatorial expression. He licked his lips, revealing fangs from his mouth. Simmons gasped at the revelation. Donut turned. He's a vampire. A very very hungry vampire.

He easily flipped Donut to the ground, pinning him to the ground. "Donut listen to me. You need to control yourself okay?"

"I'm soooo hungry." He whined, his blue eyes shining brightly in the dark. "I know, I'll get you something to eat, but you have to get a grip on yourself." Donut slightly nodded. Staring intensely at a part of Simmons' neck. "You won't get what you need from me, so don't try." Donut whimpers under him, like a kicked puppy. "Fuck..." He gets off of Donut, leading him to his car. He sped a little on his way back to the office.

The receptionist lady didn't say anything as he rushed Donut upstairs. In the elevator, he got the chance to really look at Donut. Donut looked disheveled and haggard. He had heavy bags under his eyes, which stood out against his now pale skin. The elevator opens and both their noses catch the faint smell of blood, Grif's blood. Donut tries to go after the scent, but Simmons stops him. "You don't touch him." He threatens, Donut whimpers again, nodding in fear. Church is the first to come over to them. "Who the fuck is this?! You can't just bring random people in here!"

"He turned, and he's hungry." The anger from Church's face morphs into a serious expression. He grabs a package of blood from a tiny fridge. Donut snatched it out of Church's hands, biting into it. He greedily sucked the package dry, asking for more right after. After three blood packages, Donut seemed sated. His eyes widened when he looked at the blood packages in his hand. He started shaking. "I... Shit, I-"

"Hey, it's okay. It's scary your first time around." Church says soothingly. "Yeah... you'll get used to it." Simmons' comment only made him shake more. "I... Fuck..." He sat down at a nearby table. He buried his head in his arms, still shaking. Grif, Caboose, and Tucker walk over to them. The smell of blood fills his scenes. He looks down to Grif's bandaged finger. "Oh... uh, papercut..." He explains. Simmons shrugged, his attention back to Donut. He kneeled beside him. "Hey..." No response. "I can't tell you that things are going to go back to normal. But I can say, that you have a lot of people here that went through the same thing as you did. I'm still going through what you are. Something that really helps me is having a friend that will stick by you through anything."

Donut took a sharp intake of air. "Do you want to be left alone? Yes or no?" Donut shook his head. "No contact, right?" A nod. "Okay." Simmons sat on the floor. He didn't mind that it was dusty. Grif sat next to Simmons. "I'm right here too if you need it." After a while, Donut pulled his head up. His eyes were red and puffy, snot running down his nose. He wiped his face with his sleeve and joined them on the floor. "M'sorry..."

"Don't worry about it..." Grif says sincerely. "I just... I just can't believe I just did that..." I was... I was so hungry... I was... I felt like..." Donut tears up. "I felt like hurting you... A-And Grif... I'm so sorry." Donut's breath shudders. "Hey, it's fine."

"Is it?" Donuts mummers. "Yeah... I'd be a hypocrite to be mad at you for that." Donut looks confused for a second. His eyes widen in realization. "You're... you're like me."

"Yeah, and so is everyone here. Even receptionist lady." Grif adds in. "Oh..." Donut leans on Grif's shoulder. A spike of possessiveness flows through him, but he represses the urge to snarl at Donut. "I'm sorry for being such a baby..."

"You have every right to be freaked out. I freaked out when I turned. And so did Grif. I think he freaked out more because I turned into a bat and Grif hates bats."

"I can do that?"

"Probably, yeah. Best not to do it in front of Grif right now."

"Yeah yeah talk like I'm not in front of you guys. Assholes..." Donut chuckles softly. "Thanks, guys..." They both nodded. They continued to talk about the dumbest topics known to man. Grif cracked a joke and made Donut laugh for a full minute. For Simmons, it was all he could ask for his friend.

 

"This is two fledglings in the span of three weeks" Church leans against the wall to Wash's office. Washington hummed in response. "Whoever is turning them has to have some sort of motivation, a plan. This isn't just a one-time thing!"

"And you don't think I know that Church?" Wash sighed. "Carolina and the groups we sent out are doing their best to find the culprit-"

"We aren't trying hard enough! Sooner or later, this guy is going to turn the wrong person. Next thing you know, we're all the government's pet project! Not again Wash."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Send me."


	11. Chapter 11

Washinton calls Donut into his office, probably to ask who turned him. He sees through the window of the office Wash's frustration. Then Donut was released. "You didn't remember either?" He asks. Donut shakes his head. "You'd think I'd remember someone biting my neck. I usually do." Simmons blushed. "Donut..."

"What? Something I said?"

"Never mind Donut..." He muttered. He introduced Donut to everyone at the office. Donut seemed to like Caboose the most, letting him smother over him. Church glared daggers into Donut as Donut and Caboose got along with each other. "He's jealous," Tucker whispered to him. Simmons nodded. Washington enters the room. "Alright guys, this rogue vampire is more of a threat than it was before. Now we have two fledglings, and maybe more. Tomorrow, I want Church, Caboose, and Tucker to gather intel. Simmons, Grif, Donut, you stay here. Me and Carolina are going to teach you how to hone your skills, as well as defending yourself and other stuff."

Grif exaggeratedly groaned. "I don't wanna learn how to fight! That involves exercise, and I hate exercise!"

"For all we know Grif, you could be next. You wouldn't want to be the one to turn into a bat now, would you?" Grif muttered on about how everything was stupid, including Washington. After the lecture that was directed at Grif, Washington goes back to his office. Everyone went to their corner of the office. Donut followed Church and Caboose to theirs. "This is fucking stupid..." Grif complained. "I don't wanna learn how to fight!" He whined. "It'll be good for you. It'll be good for me too." His mind wandered to what Grif would look like if he was in shape. His mouth started to water.

Maybe his blood will taste different too. Maybe it'll taste even better. Grif slaps Simmons' arm. He lets out a warning growl, glaring at Grif. Instead of shying away from Simmons in fear, Grif snorts and does it again. "You're such a big baby."

"I wasn't the one whining like a little bitch about exercising."

"You wound me, Simmons." He rolled his eyes. Grif lightly taps Simmons' arm again. _"Grif."_

"Why are you so aggravated all of a sudden." Simmons considers the question and shrugs. "You hungry?" His mind reacted to the word hungry, making his fangs pull out. "N-Not really..."

"Didn't we already go over this? I don't care that you need blood! Just go get some from the fridge." The thing is, Simmons did try the blood in the fridge, and it tasted horrible. It was cold, revolting, and... off. Too much iron, not enough glucose. It didn't matter what type it was, it all tasted disgusting. He had to eat, he knew that much, but he just couldn't stomach those stupid blood packs. He couldn't ask Grif for his own. He wasn't Simmons' personal blood donor. Grif couldn't possibly keep this up either. Grif needed his blood, obviously. If he took too much, Grif could die.

But the idea of Grif's sweet and sugary blood in his mouth made him boil. He wanted him. Grif's hands were suddenly on his shoulders. "Simmons. Go take a blood pack. You're gonna go all Donuty soon, and I don't mean all sexual innuendos." His eyes shifted towards Grif's cut, not fully healed yet. That's when he snapped. He pushed Grif into a nearby wall, knocking down some painting that was hung up. He made a rumbling noise in his throat. "S-Simmons... not right now." Yes. Yes, most definitely right now. He's starving. "There's a fridge right there!" He exclaimed. Simmons scrunched up his face in disgust. He buried his face into Grif's neck, endorsing in the scent of Grif. The smell of pizza and sugary snacks clung onto him.

"Fucking hell..." Grif mumbled. "Can we move somewhere more... private?" This amused Simmons. Is he embarrassed? He snorted, pressing his face deeper in the base of Grif's neck. "This isn't funny! Asshat..." Simmons started chuckling. "I still think we should move. I'd rather not be caught in this... position? And neither would you... Once you get back to your senses."

 _"Mine."_ He growled as he started nipping Grif's neck. Blood rushed to Grif's face. The smell of it passing through Grif's neck made him want to have him right then and there. "W-What about the uh... t-t-the other vampires? W-What if they see us?" Simmons hummed in thought. On one hand, he could show everyone that Grif was his. On the other, he'd have to deal with the hungry stares directed at Grif.

He huffed. Fine. He got off of Grif, waiting for him to lead them somewhere private. "Um... what's happening?" Simmons rolled his eyes. He grabbed Grif's hand and jerked his head to the side. "Oh... Oh! O-Okay!" Simmons was led to a small closet. Grif switched on the lights, revealing sugary snacks and a pillow stocked on shelves. He wasted no time getting back to the position he was before. He looked at Grif one more time, looking for any objection or complaint. Grif had his eyes closed. He bit his lip as his breath was forcibly slow. Simmons nibbled on his neck a little more before he sank his teeth into Grif's neck.

The feeling was euphoric. He greedily drank Grif's blood. Drops of it dribbled down his chin, but he didn't care. He bit harder and more blood flooded into his mouth. Grif lightly tapped Simmons' arm. He pulled his teeth away, licking at the small holes he made. He sighed happily into Grif's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Grif just hummed. "S-Sorry..."

"Shut up, Simmons." He slurred, leaning into Simmons' chest. "I-I don't know what came over me and-" He was interrupted by loud snoring. Simmons sighed. He can't keep doing this. That state of mind he gets in when he's hungry, it's... it's dangerous. Dangerous for not only Grif but to himself. He doesn't want to hurt Grif anymore. He hates the fact that he can't just survive on the blood packs. He hates how dependent he is on Grif. "Simmons?" Grif looks up at him with tired eyes, which only made him feel more guilty. "I can hear your brain going into panic mode."

"I'm not panicking-"

"Then you're self-deprecating. Or worrying. Or both. Am I right?" Simmons bit his lip. "Jesus Christ Simmons." Grif attempted to set himself up only to crash into Simmons' chest. "Is this about the blood-sucking thing?"

"N-No..."

"It is. I already told you I don't care. If... If you need my blood then you can take it. You'd die without it. I give you mine because I care about you. I give you mine because I know that if it were me, you'd be the one to give me yours, right?"

"I guess..."

"So stop worrying about it. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. It's my decision to help you out." That didn't help Simmons feel any better about sucking Grif dry. He pretended it did to not worry Grif more. Grif sighed. "I'm taking a nap. Don't wake me up. He cuddled closer to Simmons and started snoring... again. Unconsciously Simmons ran his hands through Grif's hair.

_This won't happen again soon... I promise..._

 


	12. Chapter 12

Washington had them meet at the park at night. "Isn't this illegal? The sign over there says open until dusk." Everyone ignores his comment. "Alright then, get arrested..." He mumbled as he picked at the threads of his shirt. He glanced towards Grif, specifically his neck. He could see that the bite marks are healing nicely. A rush of satisfaction ran through him. He shook his head. No, he shouldn't feel happy about biting Grif. Quite the contrary actually. He should feel mortified, disturbed, ashamed, yet he couldn't bring himself to be.

Grif catches him starting, pulling up his hoodie. Simmons looked away in shame. Donut, who was standing between them, taps on Simmons' shoulder. "What's all that about?" He loudly whispers. He was quick to dismiss it hoping Donut won't make a huge deal out of it. Washington arrives shortly, thank god. "Alright, you're all here. This is where we're going to be training you to become effective vampire slayers."

"What if I don't wanna?" Grif asks. "Well, you're gonna. You don't really have a choice on this." Grif groans, pulling on his drawstring. "First thing first, exercise. Vampires, especially those more experienced, will be faster, stronger, and in some cases smarter than you. You must make sure your body is prepared for whatever they may throw at you." Washington points to the track that surrounded the park. "Four laps, right now."

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" As Grif trudged his way towards the track, Washington pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm timing you!" Simmons ran fast, trying to finish the laps as quickly as possible. He had the advantage of being the taller one in the group. His legs were longer, which meant longer strides. Donut was pacing himself, jogging at a reasonable pace. Grif... Grif wasn't trying at all. He slowed down, catching up to Grif's slow pace. "Come on Grif"

"Shut up, Dracula..."

"Put some effort in."

"No."

"What if he makes you do this again Grif? Or something worse, like pushups."

"Fuck..." Grif starts to pick up the pace a little, but not enough for him to finish the track in at a reasonable time. "I'm going ahead."

"Whatever..." He was on his third lap, going on fourth. Donut was on his second, and Grif still on his first. He finally finished his four laps. He sat down next to Wash. Surprisingly, he didn't feel tired after doing the laps. Simmons was anything but athletic. He's literally shaped like a twig. He wouldn't be able to get it done this quickly either. "What time did I get?"

"Four minutes, thirty-point eight seconds. Expected from a vampire really, but you could go much faster."

"That's impossible!"

"Not for a vampire. Tomorrow I expect you to get under three minutes." Simmons huffed. Donut was next to finish. "How did I do sir?"

"Seven minutes, fourteen seconds. Not bad... If you were human. Try harder."

"But I paced myself..."

"Gee, I wonder how that will work out for you when a feral is chasing after you. Maybe your phone will count how many steps it took for you to be ripped to shreds." Of course, Grif was the last one to finish his set of laps. He was sweaty and out of breath. He looked like he was about to pass out. Simmons could practically hear his heart beating a mile a minute. His eyes wandered to Grif's neck. He quickly looked down at the concrete floor in embarrassment. Grif didn't seem to notice. "Eighteen minutes on the dot. Your gym teacher is calling, he says you failed." Grif practically throws himself on the ground.

He gave no response to Washington. "We're not done yet." Simmons was the least affected by that comment. He felt fine, to be honest. The next things they did were push ups, sit ups, pull ups, squats (Which Donut enjoyed a little too much), and a makeshift obstacle course made out of the playground. At six o'clock, Wash sent them all home. Grif looked like death itself. He was laying on the ground. Simmons lightly kicked him in the stomach. Grif didn't respond or flip him off. He didn't even move. Simmons picked up Grif, who was... light? Grif didn't weigh nothing, the universe doesn't work that way, but he didn't weigh as much as he should have.

Grif was definitely not a light person, with all the junk he eats on a daily basis. Grif looked up at him in confusion. "You're not heavy." He comments. "Thanks?" He starts walking to the car with Grif in his arms. Suddenly, Grif wrapped his arms around Simmons' neck, burying his head into his chest. A mixture of emotions floods through him from the action. Possessiveness, Protectiveness, and another feeling he couldn't put his name on. Simmons simply made his grip on Grif's tighter.

He drove them home, carrying Grif up to their apartment. He laid Grif on his bed. He tucked him in, said good night, and retreated to his own room.


	13. Chapter 13

Church walked through the alleyways. If any vampire were to turn someone discreetly, it would be here. He stopped when he noticed dried blood splattered across the wall, the shape of a body being outlined by it. He rubbed off some of the blood and licked it. Simmons... This was where he turned. Footprints that were barely visible lead to the sidewalk and stopped there. This was probably where Simmons went after he was bitten. No other footprints went anywhere else. He climbed up the fire escape at the side of the building. No sign of the rogue vampire.

An indiscreet vampire who likes turning people. It must be a feral that's doing this, a pretty powerful one too, considering how it could leave no trail after sucking someone dry. Who is this vampire, and what are his motives?

  
Grif woke up at 3:00 in the afternoon. Usually, Simmons would yell at him for sleeping so late, but Simmons was also asleep. In fact, Simmons was the one who slept late now. He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for breakfast, he pulled out the jug of milk and Oreos from the cabinet. Before he could dunk an Oreo into his mug of milk. Simmons walks into the kitchen. "That isn't breakfast..." He mumbled. "Yeah, it's my breakfast."

"Oreos and milk isn't breakfast, it's junk. Let me make you some pancakes and eggs."

"Your pancakes suck. You don't even know how to flip them right."

"Then you make yourself pancakes."

"Why make breakfast when I have some right here?"

"Look Grif, Wash isn't going to stop training anytime soon. It's best if you start eating food instead of junk so that it's easier for you. And um... S-Since I feed off of you, um... You need nutrients..." Simmons slightly blushed. He does have a point. All the junk he eats will bite him in the back eventually, and Oreos don't give back the nutrients Simmons takes. "Fine. I'll make my own god damn pancakes." Simmons smiled and left the kitchen. Fucking Simmons and his cheesy ass smile...

Grif took out eggs, milk, flour, baking soda, and chocolate chips. He whipped up the pancake batter and poured it into a pan. He made 6 pancakes, but only put three on his plate. He used the same pan to make scrambled eggs. He poured a disgusting amount of maple syrup on his plate and walked into the living room. Simmons was watching Doctor Who like the nerd he is. "That's disgusting." He says as his eyes caught Grif's plate. "My pancakes aren't disgusting."

"No the maple syrup. That's disgusting." Out of spite, Grif put a chunk of the pancake into his mouth, syrup dribbling down the side of his mouth. "Mmmmmmhm." Simmons physically gagged and went back to watching TV. After Grif was done, he put the plate on the coffee table. Simmons sighed and got up to put his plate in the sink. Simmons came back with a wet tissue in hand. "Wipe your mouth."

"Whyyyyyy?"  
  
"Because you have syrup all over your mouth. Here, let me-"

"Jesus, I'll do it." He took the tissue and wiped his mouth. Why was Simmons being all... motherly and shit? It's annoying... yet cute at the same time. Grif turned his attention to the tv. "Why are you pouting?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're pouting. What's wrong?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"This!" Simmons scrunched up his face in confusion. Then his eyes widen, and his face turns beet red. "So..."

"N-NOTHING!"

"You're a terrible liar." Simmons tried to get up, but Grif pined him on the couch. "What's up?"

"... I can't... I can't put it into words... Plus it's embarrassing..."

"Dude, we've been friends for like... years. I think I've seen every embarrassing thing you've ever done."

"It's weird!"

"Yeah, and?" Simmons huffed in frustration. He bit his lip in hesitation. "...I think it's a vampire thing. I can't put it in words but... It's like... A sense of..." Simmons turns a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry I can't do this-"

"Nope. Continue." Simmons sighed. "It's... I... Your blood... I feel like I'm addicted to it. I can't look at you without thinking about it. It makes me want to protect you and keep you for myself... God that's so weird I'm sorry-"

Oh... Oh... "I-It's fine..." He conveniently reminds himself that he's on top of Simmons. His face flushed red. He scrambles off of Simmons. He fell off the couch, trying to escape the awkward situation. "Um... l-let's go outside. T-Take a walk..."

"I-I'd die..." He looks out the window. Sun was streaming in. It was a beautiful day today. Too nice of a day for Simmons to combust into flames. "Video games?"

"S-Sure..." They went into his room. Grif booted up his PlayStation and waited for Mortal Kombat to load. They spent the entire day playing mindless video games. Grif hoped that that conversation would be forgotten and will never pop up again.


	14. Chapter 14

Wash brought a person none of them have seen before to their training session. Oh great, another asshole, Grif thought. The stranger had purple hair and purple eyes. He had a slight scruff, and his smile was sinister and vile. He had a purple vest on with a black dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "This is O'Malley."

"Charmed." O'Malley curtsied. "He is one of the oldest vampires. He is also one of the strongest."

"And?" Grif was unamused. He has been running laps, doing push-ups, stretching, and exhausting himself. "I don't think you really understand who I am. I am the great and terrifying O'Malley! Leaders have crumbled under my strength and power! I am invincible! You are nothing but a lowly human who has the worth of the dirt under my shoe!" O'Malley proceeded to laugh maniacally. Grif looked at Simmons for his reaction. He catches Simmons staring at him. Simmons blushes and looks away. Grif shrugged it off. Donut finally shows up, running towards them. "Sorry! I was in the middle of something, and I lost track of time!" O'Malley's expression became enraged as Donut's became frightened. "O-O'Malley! W-W-What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you, Franklin. I was aware I would be training a bunch of insufferable fledglings."

"Uh yeah... about that..." O'Malley turned his head toward Wash and started to growl. Grif swore he saw foam coming out his mouth. "David." He snarled out. "Let's talk." Washington was dragged to the playground section of the park. "So... You know each other?" Simmons asks. "Y-Yeah... Doc's friend. He was at my party, remember?"

"Of course not. I was wasted." Donut nodded. They watched as O'Malley picked up Wash by the collar and shook him like a ragdoll. Grif could make out some of the things O'Malley was shouting. The conversation ended with Wash being thrown to the ground. All three of them hissed when they heard the sickening crack. "Jesus..." Simmons muttered. O'Malley walked back to them. "Human... Fledglings... Donut..." He huffed. "Your incompetent boss is currently unconscious."

"W-Will he be okay?"

"Yes... For the most part. Anyways, I'm here to perfect your more... unnatural skills. Except for you, human. You can keep David company." Grif huffed. What's with vampires and having this vendetta against humans? What did he do to deserve this treatment? He reluctantly walked over to Wash, who was indeed, unconscious. Blood pooled out his mouth. "Holy shit are you okay?" He experimentally kicked Wash. Washington hissed in pain at the contact. He attempted to sit up only yelp out in pain. "Ribs... Chest... Hurts..."

"D-Do I need to get someone?"

"No. I'll... Heal..." Grif sat down next to Washington. "So like... what's up his ass?"

"Can't talk... hurts..."

"Oh, sorry..." He watched as O'Malley talked to Donut and Simmons about something. Wash was finally able to sit up. "Son of a Bitch..."

"So... who's O'Malley?"

"One of the oldest vampires. He's practically ancient. The only older vampire to survive Freelancer."

"Freelancer?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." Washington shook his head. "It was a human experiment that went wrong. Lot's of people died in the crossfire, humans and creatures alike."

"What did they do?"

"Turned people into vampires and weaponized them. The government was in on it too. It was a shitshow, and honestly, I don't like talking about it."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine."

"What is he talking about?"

"Weaknesses, strengths, behaviors."

"Shouldn't I know about this too?"

"Grif, you're a human. People like us don't trust humans, justifiedly so. No offense to you. I don't have a problem against you, but many still do."

"Like Church."

"Yeah... like Church..." Washington started to repeat what O'Malley was telling Simmons and Donut. Vampires can go three weeks without blood, months if they're experienced. They're faster, stronger, and capable of inhuman things. He also stated a warning: Do not drink blood from the same person. Oops... "Drinking blood from the same person gets you addicted to it, and it is near impossible for you to stop. You have become dependent on that person's blood and can't survive without it." Washington repeats. He curses out loud. No wonder Simmons "Wanted him", he was addicted to his blood! That's why he couldn't drink the blood in the office! "Congrats Grif. You're fucked."

"IF YOU KNEW, WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"I thought you were fully aware of that. I mean, you guys are really close-"

"AND?!" Washington shrugged. "You know... when vampires do that, it's mostly reserved for... intimate relationships." Grif blushed. "S-SHUT UP!" After O'Malley finished talking, Simmons didn't even address his presence. Grif didn't know whether to be offended or happy that he didn't. The drive home was silent. The air was tense, and they could both feel it. They went into their respective rooms without saying a word. That was fine by Grif. He didn't want to talk to Simmons about the pile of shit that was thrown at them. It was fine.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 They haven't talked for days. Which was okay, of course. It wasn't like it mattered. Grif didn't care. He never cared about anything. This definitely didn't affect him in any shape or form. "You two need to make up."

"Shut up Donut."

"You two are absolutely miserable!"

"Leave me lone Donut."

"Oh, I know an activity you guys could do!"

"Donut-"

"All you guys need to do is-"

"Donut I'm begging you-"

"Talk to each other-"

"Donut please-"

"And go get a drink! Alcohol is the best truth serum after all!" Grif groaned. He fucking hated Donut sometimes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he choose to walk home with him again? Oh right, because he was avoiding Simmons. "What you do after that, however, is up to you."

"Do you ever think about what you say? Like, ever?"

"Yes?" Donut tilts his head to the side innocently. "Now then," Donut stops in front of his apartment. "I'm ordering you to take Simmons out! Talk to each other! Communication is key! Tomorrow is perfect! Washington gave us a day off!" Grif shrugged and grumbled out an okay. He knew Donut would haunt him if he didn't at least try. He sighed. "Bye, Donut."

"Bye, Grif! Good luck on your date!" Grif choked on air.

 

The next day came, and they were watching tv. He clears his throat. "Simmons?" Simmons doesn't move his head from the tv. "Um... I-I... Wanna go out for a drink?" Geeze Grif, real smooth. Simmons looks at him. He bit his lips. He was able to see some of his sharp fangs through his mouth. He stared at the numerous freckles scattered across his face, the worn look in his eyes. "Okay."

"Look I... Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"S-Should we go now or..."

"I don't know, you suggested we go out."

"Oh... Um... I guess at seven? That way it's better for you. It's three now so..."

"Okay." Grif directed his attention back to the tv. Totally. Smooth.

 

Seven rolled around. Simmons put on a black shirt and some skinny jeans. All that exercising built up some muscle on Simmons. His hair was messy, but it worked with the look. In other words, he was hot. He and Simmons looked night and day compared to each other. Grif was wearing stained sweatpants and some old sweater. "You ready?" Simmons asks with his godlike self. "Y-Yeah." He needed some alcohol. 

When was he this awkward? Where was his standard Grif face? They drove to a small rundown pub. They sat down at the bar. Simmons ordered a shot of whiskey while Grif ordered a beer. Simmons was a heavy drinker, he always was. Despite Simmons' heavy drinking, he couldn't hold his liquor. Grif was the opposite. He didn't really feel the effects of alcohol, and he hardly drank anything stronger than wine.

At first, they didn't speak to each other. After a few drinks, Grif was starting to feel drowsy. Simmons was... Simmons was drunk. "Griiffffff!"

"You're drunk Simmons." He mumbled into his cup of beer. "M'not."

"Uh-huh." Simmons downed his 6th shot. "Not. Drunk."

"Whatever you say, Dick." Simmons laid his head down on the counter. He goofily smiled at Grif. "Griffff."

"Yes?"

"Mmmmm nottthing." Grif snorted. When Simmons gets this way, he's all goofy and clumsy. It was absolutely adorable. "Why are you so happy?"

"'Cause I'm here with you." Grif blushed. A downfall to Simmons' drunkenness is how blunt he becomes. Whatever filter he had when he was sober was completely obliterated. "You're my best friend!" He slurred. "Yes, Simmons, we are best friends."

"The bestest!" 

"Not a word."

"My word." Grif simply nodded. Simmons leaned towards Grif, landing in his chest. He sighed, moving his hands to Simmons' hair. Simmons started nuzzling Grif's neck. "Hey." He said as a warning. "I'm hunnngrrrryyyy!"

"And we're in public."

"So?"

"So, you'd freak people out." Simmons resorted to nibbling on his neck. "Let's... get out of here..." He helped Simmons out of the pub. He started the walk to Simmons' car with Simmons in tow. Simmons suddenly bit into his shoulder. "OW!" Simmons giggled. "Mother fucker..."

"You look funny when you're mad."

"Shut up." Simmons squished his face together and started laughing hysterically. "You're drunk."

"Mmmaybe..." Grif sighed. Luckily, they got to Simmons' car before he could do anything else. He put Simmons in the back seat and sat in the driver's seat. He was still sober, unlike Simmons. The entire car ride consisted of Simmons singing some generic pop song and him complaining he's hungry. When they got into their apartment, Simmons pushed him into their wall. "Your breath stinks."

"And yours?" Simmons shrugged. "You smell good."

"That's the addiction talking."

"Probably." Simmons buried his head into Grif's neck. "M'sorry..." He mumbled into Grif's shoulder. "For what?" He stood up, looking Grif straight in the eye. "I'm using you Grif... and I can't do anything about it... I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for being a vampire..."

"Simmons it's fine. I get it. There's nothing you could do about it." Simmons shrugged. "Just... just take what you need, okay?" Simmons whined in reluctance. "Come on, man ! I'm not waiting for you to go all possessive and shit..." He slowly sank his teeth into his neck. Grif hissed in pain. The first part always hurt the most. After a while, the pain numbed itself out. He could feel the blood flowing out of him from his neck. Simmons licked a stripe up his neck, making him shiver.

"I'm sorry..."

"D-Don't be..."

"You taste good though..."

"Fucking alcohol... Whelp, time to go to bed!"

"Noooooooo!" Grif ushered Simmons into his room. "Goodnight, Dick!" He shut the door on him and sighed.  _Fucking Simmons..._ He thought with fondness.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry for the slow update! I'll try to make quicker ones in the future.

Simmons woke up with... out a headache? He knew he went drinking last night. Where was his hangover? Simmons got up and entered the kitchen. He made Grif breakfast, real breakfast. Not the shit that he calls food. Grif really needed to start eating healthy before it bites him in the back later. He added some fruits to the side of his plate. He set the plate in the microwave to keep some of its warmth. He entered the living room and turned on the tv. Then, he hears a tap at the window. Shit... Simmons walked towards the window. He didn't see anyone there. Simmons was about to shrug it off as some bird, but then Churched banged on the window. "HOLY SHIT!"

 

"OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW ASSHOLE!" Church was clutching his blood-stained shirt. Simmons shakily opened the window and locked it after Church climbed in. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed. "Hunters. Where's your blood?"

 

"My what?"

 

"Shouldn't you have blood? You're a fucking vampire and you don't have blood?! Oh wait, you use Grif... Ew..." Simmons growled at Church. How dare he come to their house, wounded of all things, and disrespect Grif like that. Church huffed as he threw himself on the couch. "Got any bandages?" He nods. As he made his way to the bathroom, he bumps into Grif. "S-Sorry..." Grif hummed in response. He could tell Grif was still half asleep. He noticed the two distinguished bite marks on the side of his neck. Fuck, he forgot about that. "Are they healing right?" He touched the area on his neck. Grif leaned into the touch. He looked up at him with sleepy eyes. His deep, chocolate brown eyes. Fuck... "Uh-huh..."

 

"C-C-Church is here..."

 

"Why?"

 

"He's hurt. I need to get bandages for him. Breakfast is in the kitchen." Grif grumbled something about how healthy his breakfast was and how snacks are a suitable breakfast. He watched as Grif trudged himself towards the kitchen. Okay, Simmons, What the actual fuck?! What was with that reaction? Stupid vampire shit. Stupid Grif... He rummaged through the bathroom mirror for a first aid kit. He grabbed a rag that was sitting on the counter. He walked back to Church, who was bleeding all over his couch. He's going to have a difficult time cleaning that out... Church took off his shirt, revealing the bloody puncture wound in his abdomen. He noticed angry scars that littered Church's body.

 

He soaked the rag in alcohol and started to clean the wound. Church let out a soft hiss as he pressed the rag on his injury. "That isn't necessary you know. I'm a fucking vampire. And before you ask, no, I don't need stitches."

 

"Yes, but an infection isn't great either..." Church remained silent as he bandaged his abdomen. "What happened?"

 

"Hunters."

 

"Be specific."

 

"I was looking for the feral, and hunters ambushed me. Some old school ones too. Fucking shot me with a fucking bolt. You were nearby, so I went here to hide."

 

"Where's the bolt then?"

 

"Pulled it out."

 

"You're not supposed to do that you know..."

 

"I do what I want."

 

"What about the hunters? Are they coming after you?"

 

"I don't think so."

 

"How comforting..." He grumbled. "Anyways... How the fuck did you get into this situation?"

 

"Hunters."

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

 

"He's probably looking for me. They're too dumb to look up though. We should be fine." Suddenly, a person crawls in the still open window. He was wearing a bandana over his mouth. He had a crossbow in hand and a quiver on his back. Simmons had to fight the urge to turn into a bat and fly out the window. "H-HOW?!"

 

"Well, I looked up. I saw you fly into this building! You're really stupid for a vampire! Also... Si- Random stranger I do not know at all! What are you doing here?" Simmons' legs felt like jelly. "T-This is m-my house?" The stranger who felt vaguely familiar hummed in response. "How pitiful! I expected more from you Sim- Random stranger! Now then," He raised his crossbow and aimed it at Church. "Step away from the vampire." At this moment, they both turned into the bats and rushed out the window. 

 

The sun burned his skin. He felt like his whole body has been plunged into lava. He kept flying though. He roughly landed on a building as he turned into a human. It was nice and shaded. Church landed beside him, clutching his wound. "Fuck... We... We gotta get out of here."

 

"But the sun!"

 

"It's either get burnt to a crisp or get caught and killed. I'll take my chances."

 

When Grif walked into the living room, he didn't expect a stranger to be there. Then again, his best friend is a vampire. "Alright, who the fuck are you?" The stranger pulled down his mask. He realized the stranger  _ wasn't  _ a stranger. It was Sarge.  _ Sarge. _  And he was pissed. There was an unmoveable scowl on his face. " _ Grif. _ "


	17. Chapter 17

" _ Grif."  _ He was trapped. There was no way out of this situation. Shit. "How long?" Sarge asks. "How long was he like this?" He noticed the quiver on his back and the crossbow in his hand. He kinda looked like Van Helsing. Oh my god, he's a vampire hunter. "Uhhh..." What does he say in this situation? What would he do to him if he tells the truth? What would he do to Simmons? He slaps a hand to his neck. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He states. "He's using you, isn't he?"

 

"What? Using me? Now, who would do that?" Sarge gave him a blank stare. He wasn't buying it. "You have bite marks on your neck."  _ Wrong side, idiot!  _ Grif nervously laughs. Sarge stares him dead in the eye. He sighs and shakes his head. "Of course  _ you'd _  be a sympathizer! I should feel betrayed, but I expected nothing less from  _ you!  _ Now Simmons, my sweet and complacent Simmons is on  _ their  _ side!"

 

"L-Leave him alone!"

 

"He's a  _ threat!  _ And so is that other fellow. They're dangerous! How can you not see that!"

 

"He's my friend!"

 

"Vampires aren't things you can just sing kumbaya with! They're bloodsucking devils!"

 

"How do  _ you  _ know?!"

 

"Because!"

 

"Because  _ what  _ Sarge?!"

 

"...Just trust me, Grif. Vampires aren't the kind of thing you want to get associated with."

 

"Oh, so Simmons isn't Simmons anymore?! He's a monster now? He has to be killed because one fucked-up dude turned him?!" Sarge opens and closes his mouth. " _ Fine. _ " Sarge walks towards the window. "I'll give you seven days. If you're still here by then, I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't say I didn't warn you." And he was gone.

 

 

They found an alleyway that could shield them from the scorching sun. His whole body was sore. He felt so drained. And hungry... Yeah, that too. He turned his head to look at Church, who was passed out. Great... They don't have their phones on them, they had no clothes, and it's going to be a while before they could do anything. He couldn't believe Sarge was a hunter. Actually, he can believe that. Another part of his life crumbling down. 

 

His mind shifted to Grif. Sarge is still there. He's going to hurt Grif. Anger and fear pulsed through his veins. The thought of Grif getting hurt terrified him. He wanted to go back home, check on Grif, and kick Sarge's ass. All of this was unrealistic, given their circumstances.

 

_ A few hours later... _

 

"Simmonsss! Church?" He knew that voice all too well. Aw fuck. Donut comes down the alley, all cheerful and cheeky with a bright pink umbrella. He curses every god that led him to this situation. Donut gasps when he sees the both of them. "Why are you two naked?"

 

"Because fuck you..." He grumbled. "Now now, this isn't the time for your dirty mouth! It must have been an intense situation if Church is passed out. And exhausting!" Simmons groaned. "Why are you here?"

 

"Grif called in, and he said you were in quite the predicament. Wash sent out a searching party for you. I have clothes in the car for both of you! Let me just pull up closer." Donut walks away, leaving Simmons to wallow in annoyance and shame. He nudged Church. "Wake up."

 

"Mmmm what?"

 

"Donut's here to save us."

 

"Ew." Just then, Donut comes back with a bag full of clothes. They fit... weirdly. They bolted into the car. The car was freezing, much to their enjoyment. "So... Sarge is a hunter, huh?"

 

"Y-Yeah..." Donut hummed in response. "He's going to kill us."

 

"Yup."

 

"You guys are idiots. It's a vampire against a human. If anything, it's unfair to the hunter. Also, who the fuck is Sarge?"

 

"Our boss." They said simultaneously. "WHAT?!"

 

Grif was already at Donut's apartment when they got there. Simmons immediately swarmed around him. "Grif! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Sarge hurt you? Is he still there? Did he threaten you?"

 

"I'm fine, Dick."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Simmons! Not now!" He didn't care that Church and Donut were in the room. He nuzzled Grif's neck, brushing against the holes he made. "S-Simmons..." The familiar pang of hunger and want flood through him. "GROSS!" Church shouted. Simmons hissed in response. Church threw his hands up and walked into another room. Donut squealed and followed suit. Simmons directed his attention back to Grif. "Simmons..." Girf's hands lightly pushed him off. He growled at Grif. "Not now." Simmons huffed and backed away from him. 

 

He watched as Grif went through the door Donut and Church went in through. How dare he defy him! He's his! Grif is supposed to listen to him! Whatever... He'll just take more blood than usual from him. That'll show him who he belongs to.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sorry..." Grif mumbles out as he shuts the bedroom door behind him. Church twisted his face his disgust while Donut squealed in delight. "You guys are gross..." Church hisses with abhor. "Grossly in love!"

 

"I don't know if I'd call that love, Donut. More like an obsession." Church responds. "Exactly! They're infatuated with each other!"

 

"Shut the fuck up..." Grif blushed, shooing the topic away. "We have more pressing matters right now. AKA Sarge." The group collectively nodded, their expressions turning grim. "I'm not surprised, for some indane reason..." Donut says. "I mean, it  _ is  _ Sarge." Grif and Donut nodded in agreement. "Excuse me, but... Who the fuck is Sarge?"

 

"Our boss!"

 

" _ Ex- _ boss," Grif adds. "You mean that creepy old dude that works the day shift?" They nodded. "Well, shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "All this time, we let a  _ fucking  _ slayer in our facility. I can't tell if we should be angry with ourselves that we allowed this to happen, or shocked he didn't realize he worked for a bunch of vampires." 

 

"This sucks..." Donut grumbled. "Well no fucking shi- HEY!" Grif facepalmed as he realized the lousy pun that was made. "What?"

 

"I can't tell if you made a pun or an innuendo. Either way, shut it." Church hissed. "Going back to the subject at hand, this mystery vampire is putting all supernatural creatures at risk. They're bringing unwanted attention, whether they know it or not. We've been trying to track this guy down for weeks, yet he somehow falls under the radar, despite his flamboyant hits. That being said, this guy is dangerous, and the sooner we catch him, the quicker this attention will die down."

 

"Yeah, but how are we gonna draw him out?" Donut asks. Church grins devilishly. "Bait."

 

 

Simmons growled as Donut, Church, and Grif walked out of the room. "Not this again..." Church exclaimed. "Awww he's just being protective!" Grif flushed up and scowled.  _ Cute  _ his brain supplied. "Grif." He growled out, beckoning him in his direction. Grif sighed and stood next to Simmons. He wrapped his arms around him, resting his head in Grif's hair. Donut squealed. "You guys are the cutest!" He gushed out. "Simmons?" He huffed, moving his head down to Grif's neck. "W-We have a plan. Can you listen?" No, he does not want to listen. He's starving, and he wants Grif. Now, preferably. Grif sighed. "I'm going to be bait." He made a confused noise. "I'm going... to try and get the vampire to attack me. " _ What? _ " 

 

Grif huffed. "It's not actually going to happen, dumbass."

 

" _ Mine. _ " He snarls. His hands grabbed at Grif's waist, pulling him closer to him. Blood rushes to Grif's face. "Get out..." He mumbles to the two vampires he forgot were in the room. Simmons wasted no time sinking his teeth into Grif's neck. "Mine..." He mumbles into Grif's skin. He licked the remaining blood from the wound, nipping bites up Grif's neck. He felt the hunger drift away as he sucked on Grif's injury. His mind relapses, and he pushes Grift away. "Shit..." He cursed. "You good?" Simmons nods, staring at the array of bite marks trailing up Grif's neck. It made him feel possessive of Grif. "Right, as I was saying-"

 

"I don't want you to be bait. I don't want you to get attacked."  _ You're mine, not theirs.  _ His brain supplied. "I'm not anybody's," Grif says slowly. He didn't care that he said that out loud. Rage flared up in his chest. He pushed Grif into the nearby wall and growled. "You're  _ mine.  _ Don't you dare call yourself theirs ever again." Grif stays steadfast, glaring at Simmons. "I don't belong to anyone Simmons. Snap out of it." He was livid. He... what was he doing? He let go of Grif. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." Grif puts his hand on Simmons' shoulder. Simmons flinched and moved back. "Yeah..." He croaked. "Okay. W-When?"

 

"We need to plan things out officially with everyone else. Are you okay-"

 

"I'm  _ fine... _ " He bit his lip, piercing his skin with his fangs. Church and Donut walk into the room. "Are you done? Let's go to Wash and talk things through." Simmons walks towards the door. "Let's go then," They went into Donut's car. He was thankful that the car ride was silent the entire time. 

 

 


End file.
